There is an emerging consumer market for certain devices that are used as companion products to smartphone devices. Their popularity can be traced, in part, to the variety of features they provide to a user. For example, one such device is a wearable device, such as a ring worn on the user's finger, a necklace, glasses, or a “wristlet” (e.g., a watch or wristband) that is worn around a user's wrist. Typically, such wearable devices may provide different features, such as a logging function that monitors the user's motion and resting activities, and then sends a report on the detected motion and activities to the user's smartphone for storage in memory. Another feature allows the wearable devices to be used as a personal token to automatically gain access to a smartphone that has been locked. Particularly, a wearable device worn by the user may communicate with the user's smartphone. Then the wearable device and the smartphone continuously exchange data between them.
Furthermore, it is common that two users with wireless communication devices wish to exchange data between the devices. The data is for example images, videos or internet addresses.
There is always the need to improve and simplify the transferring of files between devices. A user wants a data transfer to be as simple as possible to set up but it is important that it is still secure and fast.